Non-Strength Armour
__NOWYSIWYG__ A Ninja’s Guide to Non-Strength Armour Lightweight and used by silent killers, non-strength based armour is one of the first types players come across. While not as durable as strength based armour, it has been proven that with the right build, going the non-strength armour route can result in players being able to take more total damage in the earlier levels. This is done by taking the points you would have normally put into Strength, and instead putting them into Endurance as it is a more versatile stat. With that being said, non-strength armour does eventually fall off. If players are looking for a more versatile build that allows for easier stat allocation, they should build their characters around non-strength armour up until they are a higher level (Around level 120+, depending on your starting profession). By the time a player is a high enough level to support both endurance and strength, most mesh armours become obsolete due to there being almost no benefits to using one once you already have 100 strength. Most non-strength of armours will have “Mesh” in their name. Requirements There are no requirements to use non-strength armour, however, if players decide to not put points into endurance, then their character will be extremely weak and can possibly die within one hit (Depending on the zombie). Combat A lot of players seem to underestimate the power of non-strength armour due to their low absorption and durability, however, this is easily fixed with using high Endurance (Which is easily possible due to not having a strength requirement). This results in players having higher base health and allows them to take much more damage than a player with a strength armour with no endurance would be able to take. For example, At 101 endurance or higher, even if your armour breaks, you will survive two hits from a Flesh Hound if you are at full health. Putting points into endurance also allows you to sprint much longer due to it allowing you to store more energy, which makes it much easier to dodge and avoid damage in the first place, along with being able to traverse through the city or kiting bosses easier due to not having to manage energy as efficiently. Advantages and Disadvantages Advantages *No equip requirements. *Generally cheaper relative to the strength armour of the same tier. *Allows you to spend your stats elsewhere. *Can give you a generally higher number of hit points relative to reactive armours if you have max endurance on the mesh while having base endurance on the reactive. *Lower absorption allows the armour to last longer. Disadvantages *Due to their low absorption percentages, players usually need to carry medical supplies with them, and carrying multiple sets of armour doesn’t work well as strength based armour. *You eventually have to max out endurance to use them optimally. *Only high-end sets of armour are good for backups, and they can be costly. *Having no strength means that you will be barred from using a good amount of weapons like heavy machine guns, and shotguns. List of Non-Strength Armour - This list is organized by durability. (lowest to highest) - If an armour has "Default" marked under available colors it cannot be dyed. - If an armour has "All" marked under available colors it means it can be dyed to any color in the game which is the following: Black, Blue, Brown, Green, Grey, Red, White, and Yellow. Category:Armour